


Cuddles

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Movies, Christmas Time, Christmas Wrapping, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sam/Jess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has never seen a christmas movie before so Dean decides that he, Cas, Sam, and Jess need to go to Mary's and watch christmas movies all day. just a little cuddle fic with cas/dean and sam/jess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

“Keep the change ya filthy animal,” Dean quoted.

Cas reached behind him to swat at Dean, “Quit talking I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“I just can’t believe that you’ve never seen Home Alone before.” Dean said pulling Cas tighter against his chest.

“I told you Dean. I’ve never had a normal Christmas which includes never seeing Christmas movies.”

“Yeah. But come on, man, Home Alone is a classic. You’ve had to have seen it at least once.”

Cas turned to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Can I please watch the movie without your commentary?”

“Sure, sure.” Dean replied, rubbing his cheek against Cas’s shoulder. Cas sighed happily and turned his attention back to the TV.

Dean smiled at how into the movie he was. The second Cas had let it slip that he had never seen any Christmas movies Dean had called Sam to tell him that they were spending the day at their mom’s watching movies. He lightly ran his hand up and down Cas’s arm causing his boyfriend to scoot farther onto his lap so that he could lean against his chest.

Dean kissed Cas’s neck lightly, the dark hair tickling his nose. Dean was so happy this year. He and Cas have been together for three Christmas’s now and this was the first one Cas had agreed to celebrate with him. It was great to see the wonder and excitement in Cas’s eyes whenever he Dean showed him things that happened during Christmas. He smiled into Cas’s hair as he remembered when he had explained mistletoes to his boyfriend a few days ago and they had ended up with them hung up in their house in every doorway and several strewn around the rooms.

“Cas,” Dean whispered.

Cas ignored him until about the fourth time Dean said his name. He turned around a bit irritated, “What Dean?”

Dean kissed him, “I love you.”

Cas kissed him back quickly and turned back around, “Love you too, now shhh.”

From the other couch Jess giggled. “Those two are so cute.” She whispered to Sam.

Sam smiled back at his wife and continued to massage her feet. Being extremely pregnant with twins had made Jess tired and now her feet were starting to swell. She was laid out on the couch, one hand on her huge stomach and her feet draped on Sam’s lap. Under her hand she could feel her babies moving around. It felt like aliens were growing inside her.

Sam rubbed at Jess’s feet and ankles, feeling as if he wasn’t doing enough. She tried to hide it, but Sam could see how exhausted Jess was getting. He reached over and placed his hand over Jess’s, grinning as an elbow moved under their hands. “Do you want anything, dear?”

“Some more cookies,” Jess replied handing Sam the plate he had been filling with cookies all day.

“Sure,” He grabbed the plate and got up.

“That looks amazing, Charlie, I can never get mine right.” Mary gushed as Sam walked into the kitchen where his mom and Charlie were wrapping presents. On the floor next to them was a large pile of gifts wrapped in colorful wrapping and topped with huge bows.

“It’s actually a real simple bow, Mrs. Winchester.” Charlie said as she walked Mary through how to tie a bow.

Sam stacked a bunch of gingerbread cookies—Jess’s favorite—onto the plate and picked up a few chocolate cookies for himself.

“Yumm,” said Jess when Sam came back. She sat up and Sam sat down next to her. Jess took a cookie and munched on it, leaning her head against Sam’s shoulder. They watched the movie for a bit before Jess looked up at her husband, “Sam, I just realized I’ve never asked you something.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked, wiping icing off the corner of Jess’s mouth.

“Do you want boys or girls?” Sam had been expecting her to ask for blueberries or something, but he liked this question much better.

“Honestly?”

Jess nodded, snagging a chocolate cookie from the plate.

“I’ve never really given it much thought. I’ll be happy with whatever we have.” Sam ducked his head to kiss Jess.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Jess asked against his mouth.

“Probably, but you can always tell me again.” Sam replied. He kissed her again and laid his hand over hers where it rested in her large stomach. “Do you want boys or girls?”

Jess threaded their hands, “I think I want one of each. But I want the boy to come out first so that our girl can have a big brother to protect her.”

Sam smiled, “Maybe it’ll be the other way around. Maybe our little boy will need his little sister to protect him.”

Jess grinned, “I don’t care who protects who, as long as they love each other as much as we love them.”

“I love you so much,” Sam said, kissing his wife’s temple. He dipped his head so that he could kiss the corner of her mouth, “And I love our babies so much.”

Jess hummed happily, turning her head to the side so that their lips could meet. “Have you thought of any names?”

“I had thought that if we have a boy that we could name him after my dad.” Sam said quietly. He knew that John had never really like Jess. John had wanted him to stay home and help out at the auto shop, but Sam had gone to college and hooked up with Jess. John had never really tried to get to know Jess, he had always seen her as part of the life that he had not wanted for his son. “I understand if you don’t want to, but maybe John could be one of their middle names?”

Jess reached up and pulled Sam’s face down to kiss him, “I would love to name one of our babies after John.”

“Thanks, dear.” Sam said smiling.

“Any girl names?”

“Mmm,” Sam buried his nose in Jess’s peppermint smelling hair, “Maybe Amy or Emily.”

“Those are nice. Amy is French for dearly beloved and Emily is Latin for to strive or excel.”

Sam snickered, “How many times have you read that baby name book you bought last month?”

“Only about ten times,” Jess said blushing a bit.

Sam put a finger under his wife’s chin to make her look up at him. “Whatever we name our babies, they will be wonderful.”


End file.
